Nouveaux Départs
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La rentrée des classes est toujours un grand moment, plein d'espoirs et d'aspirations. En général.


Disclamer: Très Cher Frère est l'oeuvre de Ikeda-sama et les Sept Dieux sont bénis chaque jour pour cela.

Résumé: La rentrée des classes est toujours un grand moment, plein d'espoirs et d'aspirations. En général.

Note de l'auteur : Cet écrit est la réponse à un défi d'une membre sur un forum français Lady Oscar, qui a une section TCF pour les fans du manga. Je précise que j'ai lu le manga, vue une partie de l'anime, mais je ne suis pas une experte en la matière. Voici le pitch :

 _«_ _On voit la première rentrée de Nanako à Seiran. Et si on imaginait la première rentrée d'autres personnages, au hasard Rei, Mariko, Fukiko etc... Comment étaient-elles à leur arrivée ? Dans quel état d'esprit ? etc... »_

 **Nouveaux Départs**

 _Rei_

Rei observait le bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle, le palais sur lequel régnait sa sœur, sa Fukiko.

Son repaire.

Son antre.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, prête à être dévorée vive par les machinations de son aînée, avant de se ressaisir. C'était Fukiko elle-même qui lui avait demandé de continuer à fréquenter la même école qu'elle. Cette année, peut-être, serait celle qui marquerait un rapprochement entre elle, l'année où elles seraient enfin deux sœurs, l'année où elle comblerait tout son besoin d'amour. Elle était le centre de son univers, sa déesse. Et elle, elle était un sujet plus que ravi d'obéir, pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire d'elle.

Cette année, peut-être...

 _Mariko_

Alors qu'elle passait les portes, Mariko soupira. Une nouvelle année de torture allait commencer. Rares étaient les jeunes filles nouvelles, venant d'autres écoles, qui intégraient le lycée Seiran et dès qu'elles entendraient son patronyme, elles la fuiraient comme la peste. Qui voudrait être l'amie d'un écrivain pornographique ? Une année de plus à porter un masque, à se la jouer lionne fière et digne, à envoyer bouler les pimbêches cruelles. Son père, avec son travail, la condamnait tous les ans à presque neuf mois en Enfer. Et de cette gestation infernale, rien ne naissait. Elle serait seule, toujours seule, à moins d'intégrer la fraternité, ce qui laverait son nom indigne et si lourd à porter. Et qui sait, peut-être, un jour, elle aurait une amie... Une amie, enfin. C'était tout ce qu'elle osait encore désirer dans ce monde de chimères et de complots.

 _Fukiko_

Fukiko toisa du regard l'endroit qui allait héberger ses années de lycéenne. Elle en ferait son royaume, son domaine, comme elle s'était appropriée toutes les autres institutions qu'elle avait fréquenté. Elle était un leader, elle était née pour diriger, c'était dans son sang, elle le savait. Elle était supérieure à toutes celles présentes. Oh certes, dans le lot, certaines se démarquaient, elle pouvait même les considérer en amies, car sans jamais atteindre son niveau, elles restaient des dames dignes de son intérêt, qui comprenait son monde. Elle ne pouvait que les inciter à continuer à viser vers le haut, avec elle pour repère, comment se tromper ? Elle laisserait sa trace sur cette école, comme elle l'avait fait partout ailleurs, pour les plus grands des juges : la postérité et sa jumelle, l'Histoire.

 _Kaoru_

Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas sa toute première année au lycée Seiran, Kaoru avait tout de même l'impression de faire sa toute première rentrée. En un sens, cela n'était ni faux ni stupide. Ce foutu crabe, qui lui avait coûté une partie de sa féminité, lui avait aussi pris une grande partie de son année scolaire. Elle réalisait sa chance, pouvoir retourner à l'école, alors qu'elle aurait pu finir sa vie sur un lit d'hôpital. Le cancer... Quelle belle saloperie que cela ! Elle vivait désormais dans un compte à rebours pénible, dans la crainte d'une rechute avant les cinq années salvatrices. Si elle vivait avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, elle la garderait haute cependant. Elle comptait bien profiter du temps qui lui restait, que le Ciel lui avait accordé, vivre en jeune femme de son âge. Elle aurait au moins cela et le cancer ne le lui prendrait pas !

 **FIN**


End file.
